nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:X10018ro
Welcome Hello X10018ro, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Lockehorn page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily helpi by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 16:20, December 15, 2011 Thank You NOBODY! Goo Skin Hello, and I'm Takeshi64. I wanted to know if you were the person who was posting on the Goo Skin page and who we were trying to help get an account. If you're not, I'm sorry, but I just wanted to say hello. 01:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) GOO SKIN Yes I was it. Thank you Takeshi. how can i put gifs in wikia, cause i have flash cs3 and i cant 15:41, January 25, 2012 (UTC) How can I make something like that ?????? Pleas can help me SOMEONE? To make a template Ich bin ein bisschen verwirrt. Wollen Sie wissen, wie man eine Vorlage zu erstellen (wie dies) oder, wie man Vorlagen zu übersetzen? Ich benutze Google Translator für diese Nachricht. -- 21:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Wie ich so eine Tabelle erstellen kann? 14:12,January, 26 2012 Ich werde einfach das untenstehende Code des Templates zu zeigen, wie an der Vorlage vornehmen. Ich benutze Google Translator für diese Nachricht. }}| } | }} - } | style="width: 57%;background:#CCD;-moz-border-radius: 4px;" Attack } - }} ist, wo der Name des Objekts, das Sie sprechen, ist angebracht. Grüne Finned Creatures würde im Namen Abschnitt gehen, wenn Sie wurden über sie zu schreiben. Wo es heißt: |colspan=2| }| } | }} Hier ein Bild platziert wird. wenn platziert wird, hat ein Bild haben , wo das Bild sein sollte platziert. A - markiert das Ende des Abschnitts. } | style="width: 57%;background:#CCD;-moz-border-radius: 4px;" Attack } - }} Oben ist ein Teil der Vorlage. Alle Vorlagen haben diesen Abschnitt, aber mit den Worten in sie ersetzt mit anderen Worten. Die Vorlage obigen Abschnitt ist für den Angriff Abschnitt Template:Enemy verwendet. Wo es heißt style="width: 57%;background:#CCD;-moz-border-radius: 4px;" ist, wo das angegebene Wort für den Abschnitt ist. Für den Angriff Abschnitt Template:Enemy, um den Angriff der enemy Platz, ist sein Angriff nach dem = in |attack= geschrieben. |attack= ist ausgewählt, weil in der } | er attack ( } |) hat. Wo gibt es Attack, zwischen den ' und ' ist, wo Sie das Wort auf der linken Seite der Box in diesem Abschnitt angezeigt werden sollen. Wenn man sich Template:Enemy, und in der Attack Abschnitt werden Sie sehen Attack bolded (diese Worte sind fett). wo } ist, wo das Wort nach dem = in schriftlicher |attack= auf die leere Vorlage, wenn Sie die Seite speichern oder gehen Sie in Vorschau-Modus. Das Wort zwischen den } auf } muss gleich sein mit dem Wort zwischen den } |. Nachdem Sie einen Abschnitt fertig sind, sollten Sie sagen: - }} Unten ist eine Tabelle mit dem Code für einen Abschnitt. Bereiche, die ausgefüllt werden müssen, haben einen Stern (*) in ihnen. } | style="width: 57%;background:#CCD;-moz-border-radius: 4px;" *''' } - }} } Unter dem}} | Nachdem Sie eine ganze Vorlage fertig gestellt haben, statt. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Probleme haben, wollen ein Beispiel, oder andere Probleme, kannst du mir hier oder auf meiner erzählen Diskussionsseite. -- 22:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ridin' on the Panbus Can I sponser Panbus with custom ads? -TCG fanart hello x10018ro, sorry but you can only put 1 fanart in the contest, please delect 1 or you may be eliminated. IJZMTalk 22:04, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Got a Sig! This is my new sig, like it? 14:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi~ Thanks for popping by chat so frequently and continuing to contribute from time to time! =] SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 13:11, October 17, 2012 (UTC)